


soften this old armour

by tinypi



Series: allegiances have formed your destiny [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Very angst, much sad, the working title for this was literally 'sad geoff'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/pseuds/tinypi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff never quite learned how to deal with the fact that people tend to be mortal. He prefers to avoid the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soften this old armour

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of "the call within" (between the last two parts, to be specific) and stems from the fact that there can never be enough angsty Geoff. Also because he is old. So old. Old as balls.
> 
> Thanks to Beren for beta services and title finding help and like being a pretty fucking great human being in general and all that.
> 
> Once again, if you'd like to know more about this verse, leave a comment or check [this helpful tumblr post](http://tinypi.tumblr.com/post/111673733270/allegiances-have-formed-your-destiny-for-a-good)!

“Geoff?”

A blue glow stared at him from the darkness and Geoff figured he didn’t have a chance of getting around this talk now.

“Hey, Ry. I’m just-”

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Ryan stepped out of the shadows to place himself nearer to Geoff, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was out of his armour, Geoff noticed, relaxed with just the white cloth he liked to wear as a scarf draped around his neck.

“I’m sorry, Ryan. The team thing just isn’t my style.”

“So you thought it’d be best to just leave in the middle of the night? Sneak out like some criminal?”

Geoff straightened up from his sheepish slump, staring at Ryan as the grey glow of his eyes intensified behind his visor. “You have no right to make those kind of accusations. You know next to nothing about me - hell, you barely know anything about yourself!”

Ryan’s fingers _clanked_ almost inaudibly as they balled into fists, his mouth closed tightly as he stared back at Geoff, who immediately felt guilty.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Ryan’s low voice surprised Geoff into silence. “I’d like to, though, and I feel like my best shot at both of those things is you.”

Geoff shook his head. “I can’t, I- take care of Jack, yeah?” He hefted his bag further up his shoulder, voice trailing off into the night air. “Lindsay and Michael, too, looks like they’ll join up soon.”

Ryan took another step towards Geoff. “Is that what this is about?”

“What do you mean?” Geoff countered, not daring to look at Ryan.

“Don’t play dumb, Geoff. You’re getting out because there’s more people joining up, because the team’s growing, aren’t you? What, is it getting too crowded?”

Geoff closed his eyes for a while, blocking out the sight of a disappointed Ryan framed by a city he loved. “I don’t do people, Ryan. Not mortal ones anyway.”

“You never struck me as the kind of guy who thought himself better than others, no matter what race.”

Geoff barked what might have been the sound of a laugh. “That’s because I’m not. I’ve just learned that it’s easier if you’re the one leaving.”

“No one here is leaving but you, Geoff.” Ryan said steadily, eyes glowing a reassuring blue.

“See, this is something I fear you’ll have to relearn, but,” he turned to lock eyes with Ryan once more, eyes unblinking, “people leave.”

“So ask them not to.” Ryan stood completely still, mirroring Geoff’s stance. The calm before a storm.

“No, see, this is exactly what you don’t understand, Ryan!”

“Geoff-”

“THEY LEAVE, RYAN! THEY DON’T MEAN TO BUT THEY DO AND I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE IT AGAIN!”

“AND THIS IS WHY WE PROTECT THEM! WE- we protect them, Geoff! We help them and we do everything we can so they can stay as long as possible. We don’t abandon people.”

Geoff looked at Ryan, eyes raking over a frame that looked ready to jump. He’d be afraid if he didn’t trust the other exo absolutely after having fought side by side with him for six months. He felt himself relax, bag sliding off his shoulder and hitting the ground with a muffled thump.

“What’s going on?” The sleepy voice of Jack joined them, the human stumbling through the night with less grace than either of them.

“Nothing.” Geoff hastily replied. “Go back to sleep.”

Jack’s tired eyes took in their positions, stopping on the bag at Geoff’s feet. He shook his head with a smile. “Idiots,” he mumbled, moving up to Geoff to throw an arm around the exo’s waist, waving a reluctant Ryan over, who received the same treatment. With a last gentle squeeze, he stepped back.

“See you tomorrow, then,” he said as a way of goodbye, staring at Geoff intently until the other nodded.

As Jack walked off to his bed with a lazy wave, Ryan bent down to pick up Geoff’s bag and walked towards the exo’s room, Geoff trailing behind him with a warm feeling in his chest.

 


End file.
